


You’re Amazing

by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive!Arthur, Praise, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide/pseuds/YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide
Summary: When Arthur finds out about Merlin’s degradation kink, it makes it easier for him to fuck Merlin without admitting his feelings
Relationships: Merlin/ Arthur Pendragon
Comments: 39
Kudos: 514





	You’re Amazing

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur sneers, though not unkindly. “You can do better than that.”

Merlin writhes on Arthur’s bed, fully naked and fully vulnerable to Arthur’s touch. The prince’s fist encases his throbbing cock - though engorged, it still gets lost in his large hand. He’s juiced Merlin twice already, not planning on stopping until Merlin stops making such angelic sounds.

Arthur hovers over the boy, fully clothed - setting the power balance. “Come on!” He insists. “Cum for me, you dirty little slut.”

A girly moan rips from Merlin’s throat as white spurts once more from his tiny prick. He grips at Arthur’s hair in desperation. It hurts so much but what if Arthur never touches him again? He can’t go back to the longing, the pining, the wanting.

“My little servant,” Arthur pants. He is rock hard in his trousers and the strain he is going through is immense. “My filthy little servant.”

“Yours.” Merlin chokes, changing his grip to dig into Arthur’s shoulders. “All yours, daddy.” His eyes close tightly; he doesn’t know what he’s saying - blinded by pleasure.

Daddy. That’s all it takes for Arthur to tear through his self made restraints. “Oh my god.” He breathes. 

He grabs Merlin’s hands and shoves then back to him, leaping out of bed. Merlin sits up in a panic, trying to recount what he just said. He’s really done it now, Arthur is never going to speak to him again. He tries to see through the bleariness of his eyes to see what Arthur is doing, but he can’t. He can barely think through his overwhelming want. He hears the growl before he feels the push. He gets shoved back down by something hot, something naked, something animalistic.

“You dirty fucking whore.” Arthur seethes. “All mine. All for me, yeah?” He grabs Merlin’s face in both of his hands.

Merlin takes his wrists in his hands, nodding vehemently. “All yours, Arthur.” He gasps.

Arthur frowns and lightly slaps Merlin in chastise. “No. That’s not my name, is it?” He growls. 

Merlin furrows his eyebrows in pleasure-hazed confusion. “What?” But it’s breathy and needy. He’d do anything for Arthur to growl at him again.

“What’s my name?” Arthur moves a hand down to grip Merlin’s hardening dick tightly. 

Merlin thinks and he thinks really hard but Arthur is making it hard to do anything but moan. “Daddy?” He whines on instinct.

Arthur’s eyes roll back behind his eyelids and he leans down to kiss the boy. “Yes.” He snarls before kissing him with more teeth and tongue than lips. “Oh god yes.”

The kiss is possessive on both parts and it takes Merlin completely by surprise. His nerve endings short-circuit, making his fingers numb. He isn’t aware his hands are splayed on Arthur’s pecs, thumbing at the slight hair. Merlin wants everything to be possessive, he wants to be Arthur’s.

Arthur grinds his hips into Merlin’s; the boy spreading his legs wider to brook access. Merlin interlinks his fingers at the back of Arthur’s neck to pull him down while he moans into the battle of teeth. “Oh, daddy, please.”

And daddy does. Arthur lets out a guttural groan and pulls away. Arthur runs his fingers across Merlin’s stomach - collecting the spend that has been lathered there, bringing it down to his dick and pumping. Merlin looks at him with lazy wonder. He reaches out to touch Arthur’s dick, wanting to do it himself. Arthur takes both of Merlin’s wrists and pins them above his head with one hand; leaving the other to lave his dick in Merlin’s cum.

“But, daddy...” Merlin whines in protest. His erection loyally stands to attention, ready for whatever Arthur wants.

Arthur meets his eyes in a blazing look, immediately reducing Merlin to obeisance. “Wait.”

They both watch Arthur play with himself while spreading the slick to lubricate his cock. It takes a lot of effort for Merlin to not leap forward and take it in his mouth - it just looks so delectable. His thick cock sliding down his throat, stretching it out like air in a balloon. He would swallow around it and hollow his cheeks creating a cavern of pleasure for Arthur, his Arthur. He moans to himself, catching Arthur’s attention.

In response to the raised eyebrow, Merlin gasps, “Please. Please, daddy. Let me.”

Arthur deliberates for a second then lets go of Merlin’s wrists. His hand immediately goes to Arthur’s erection and they both moan at the touch. He wraps his fingers around the flushed girth and wanks him smoothly. His lips search for Arthur’s like a boat would for a lighthouse. The soft lips are the beacon - emitting light but the light is harsh and brazen. It stings but Merlin needs him. So, when Arthur takes his lips, he sighs in relief. Arthur nips at his lips until he can lap into Merlin’s mouth to attack his tongue. 

Arthur pulls away first, the darkness of loss keeps Merlin blind to the care in his eyes. “Let me.” He brushes Merlin’s hand away from his dick and yanks his hips to angle upwards, making him lay flat on his back.

Merlin cries out at the sudden movement, he looks at Arthur for his next instruction with hope in his eyes. Arthur can barely suppress his smile at the thought of Merlin being so eager to please him.

Arthur brings his fingers to Merlin’s lips, “Suck.” He demands, finally smiling when Merlin does without hesitation. “Good boy. Suck them for daddy.”

Merlin’s swollen member leaks with pre-cum; it mixes with the semen already on his dick. Arthur’s eyes flick from it to Merlin’s mouth and, more specifically, his fingers disappearing into it. The heat surrounds them and slicks them up before Arthur declares them finished. He pulls them out and watches a string of saliva stretch from the boy’s lips. He groans at the sight. Merlin breaks it with his tongue and blushes more than he already is, looking away from Arthur’s intense gaze.

“Stop.” Arthur says before his brain can police what his mouth comes out with. He doesn’t want Merlin to be embarrassed about looking so fucking sexy. He decides to ignore what he said so he doesn’t have to divulge his feelings at this stage. “Now, be a good little bitch for me and relax.” He murmurs.

He fingers at Merlin’s pouty little asshole. It’s so pink and so fucking gorgeous. He massages it gently and watches as Merlin fists the sheets with restrain painting his features.

Arthur leans forward to Merlin’s ear. He nips it lightly, noticing he leaves a white mark that refills with pink almost instantly. He pants into his ear before he can say what he came for. “You want this? You want me to finger your tight little hole and get you ready for my big dick? Get you nice and stretched out?” He sits up to look at Merlin’s face for any sign of discomfort.

Merlin nods. “Yes! Yes please, daddy. Oh fucking hell. Please.” He bites his lip to stop himself from spouting out how much he loves him.

Arthur grins and leans back down to his ear. “I’ll wreck you.” He states. A threat has never sounded so sexy. “I’ll fucking destroy you. Make sure you’re limping tomorrow so everyone knows you’re mine. So everyone knows you’re daddy’s, yeah?”

Merlin smiles. “Yeah. Yes, please.” He begs. “Mark me, make everyone know I’m yours.”

The pleads that escape through Merlin’s mouth are mind boggling to Arthur. He’s never seen the boy so subservient. But now, as he watches Merlin with his mouth hung open, all he sees is a boy desperate for love - desperate to be someone’s. This is why, when Arthur leans back up, he inserts a finger so gently and slowly that Merlin relaxes. He slides it in and out at a moderate pace, curling it every so often. When Arthur introduces a second finger, he gets it about knuckle deep and has to wiggle it a lot to get it deeper. He withdraws it slightly and tries to scissor his fingers but there’s next to no budging.

“Come on, baby, relax for daddy and open up.” Arthur coos softly. He catches himself. “Come on, you slut, I know you’re needy for me.”

Merlin pulls his knees to his chest, breathing in and out slowly in an attempt to relax his muscles. He feels Arthur’s fingers go deeper and is thankful. They scissor him freely, preparing for a third finger. It slides in relatively easily, letting Arthur finger fuck him. Merlin jolts and moans suddenly. Arthur grazes the same area again causing higher pitched moans to fall from Merlin’s dirty little mouth.

“Did I find it?” Arthur teases. “You’re sensitive little spot?” He presses into the bundle of nerves and bathes in the slutty sounds dripping from Merlin’s mouth in the same way he wants his cum to.

Arthur encourages a fourth finger into his hole. It takes some effort and some more spit, but it’s in there. He rocks his fingers in and out, watching Merlin grip at the bedsheets. He looks so fucking stunning spread out beneath him. His skinny frame lies so delicately on Arthur’s bed like he’s been made to fit the aesthetic. His cheeks are pink and the blush covers his ears and most of his neck in a gorgeous fashion statement. The cum on his belly is drying and sticky; it has carved out trails in it from Arthur’s fingers - the fingers that are now plunged into Merlin’s hole. His face is a picture of pleasure: jaw slack; eyes screwed shut; hair awry. His cock is pulsing, bright red and soaked in pre-cum - absolutely aching to be touched.

Arthur can’t help himself. If it’s the sounds or the sight, Arthur doesn’t know. All he knows it that Merlin would look even better with bruises all over his body. He tugs one of Merlin’s legs down, earning a confused look from him. He starts by licking some of Merlin’s cum from his stomach (his fingers still working his hole). Then he nibbles at a patch of skin, preparing it until it’s red, then he bites harder. He blows cold, soothing air onto the mark before biting it again. He repeats this all the way up his stomach and earns so many different moans from Merlin. The trail of bruises breaks and wanders around his torso in an erratic pattern of lust.

He arrives at Merlin’s neck with a grin. He nibbles all the way up and down pending an extreme reaction. He gets one about halfway up his neck when Merlin cries out, wrapping his arms and legs around Arthur in an attempt to bring him closer. At this new position, Arthur takes his fingers out of Merlin and wipes them on the sheets before taking hold of his hips with both hands. Merlin turns his head to the side; inviting Arthur to tea like a tiger.

Arthur half sneers. “Want me to mark you? So everyone knows you’re mine?”

Merlin whimpers, “Yes. Please!” He tries to keep still under Arthur’s possessive stare, but it’s difficult.

“It’ll mean no neckerchief for you tomorrow,” Arthur warns, smirking. “Everyone will see you’re all mine.”

“All yours.” Merlin nods. “Always.” He breathes to himself, hoping Arthur is too busy to hear.

Arthur is never too busy to listen to Merlin. But he pretends he is, like he has every other day he’s known him. Arthur licks where he’s going to bite and goes straight into it - biting and dragging his teeth and pinching his skin. He feels not unlike an animal marking his territory because Merlin is his and will always be his. Merlin breathes heavily and becomes a moaning mess beneath him. Then his breath hitches and he holds Arthur ever tighter. Then he falls limp against the bed with his eyes closed.

Arthur furrows his eyebrows. “Did you just...” He looks down to see fresh white liquid shoot out of Merlin. “Oh my... Oh my god, Merlin, you’re amazing.” He praises. 

He just came untouched at Arthur just biting him. He reaches down and takes the cum covered dick in his hand and milks it until Merlin makes a strangled sound of pain. He lets go and looks at Merlin.

Merlin with his closed eyes and blissed out face. Arthur loves him - there is no denying that. And then when he was shouting at him earlier today and Merlin got a boner, his want just fucking exploded. If he knew Merlin had a degradation kink, he would have done something sooner. It’s much easier to cover up your emotions if you’re telling the person you feel them for that they are a dirty whore. 

He pants and takes one hand to the side of his neck and thumbs softly over the bruise he just made. It’s an angry red and suits Merlin very well, though he can’t wait for it to be purple (it is his favourite colour, after all).

“Such a good cum-slut for daddy.” He hums, letting Merlin come down from his high gently. “All mine. All for me.” 

Arthur has never felt this much adoration for anybody before. Just watching Merlin gasp and pant in an effort to calm his heart is such a turn on for the prince. He leans down and gently kisses the mark at his neck and then slowly kisses down his torso to sit back up with Merlin’s hips in his lap.

“Do you think you can do another one, kitten?” Arthur coos, this time not minding being gentle. “Do you have it in you to cum on daddy’s cock alone? Just once more for daddy?”

Merlin nods, trying to grip at Arthur but he’s too far away. Arthur smiles and gives the boy his hand to hold. He uses his other hand to lather up his dick once more with cum. He kisses Merlin’s hands, pulling his away; Merlin lets his hands fall to his sides. 

Arthur pushes Merlin’s knees to his chest, looking into his eyes and guiding his dick to his hole. Merlin wraps his arms around his thighs which allows Arthur to grip onto his hips and pushes in slightly. Arthur lets out a deep groan; husky with lust. Merlin opens his mouth but no sounds comes out. He pushes in a bit further; Merlin whimpers this time so Arthur kisses him softly to drown it out.

When Arthur bottoms out, they take a minute to just stare at each other. It’s almost as if it’s a contest - who can hold in their feelings the longest. Merlin: he’s kept his feelings to himself for years and had to struggle through each bath he gave the prince - a front runner, really. Arthur: a man brought up to think that talking about feelings is a weakness and has to hide his worry when Merlin gets hurt - a strong contender.

Arthur feels the words bubble up in his throat so he pulls his hips out slowly then snaps them back in. Merlin cries out and grips into Arthur’s hair. Arthur wants to go slowly (he really does) but he just can’t stop himself. He sets a fast pace because he’s wanted this for _so_ long. And Merlin’s expression is _so_ sexy. 

Merlin lets out soft ‘ah’ sounds with every thrust. Arthur wants to kiss those open lips but he doesn’t want to stop those gorgeous sounds. He looks so wrecked. He looks _holy_. Merlin manages to gather the strength to roll his hips against Arthur and moans loudly. Caught off guard, Arthur’s breath catches and he groans. He rolls his hips in response and in the next second they are rolling hips together in sync. They moan in chorus and the sound evokes angels. The feeling is immense.

“Daddy—I can’t—I’m gonna—,” Merlin breathes heavily and squeezes his eyes shut. 

In a flash he’s cumming and his muscles clench around Arthur. Arthur groans the loudest he has and releases his seed into Merlin.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” Arthur chants as his vision goes blank. 

Arthur can’t move, can’t think, can’t breath. He holds himself up on his elbows over Merlin, breathing harshly against his exposed chest.

When they both come down from their high, they say the same phrase at the same time and the world crashes down around them.

Arthur falls to the side of Merlin and cups his face and kisses his swollen lips softly. Merlin closes his eyes and curls up to Arthur, letting himself be kissed. He’s so worn out and fragile at the moment. 

Arthur reluctantly leaves him to put on clothes and go to the door to demand soap, warm water and a cloth. When the passing servant scuttles off, he returns to the bed to trace around the marks he left on Merlin’s lithe body. His paleness contrasts the dark, possessive bruises. Merlin looks up at him through his eyelashes as they fan out across his cheeks. Arthur adores this man; this pliant boy before him. Arthur opens his mouth to admit it in a moment of true, unabashed honesty.

A knock on the door shatters the moment so Arthur rushes to the door and collects the items. He carries them over to the bed, careful not to slosh the water. He bring it over to where Merlin is layed sprawled across the pillows.

“Okay, gorgeous. Gotta clean you up then we’ll go to sleep in here, alright?” Arthur explains softly as he wrings the cloth and starts cleaning off Merlin’s skin.

Merlin nods faintly, not really conscious enough to understand. All he knows is that he feels amazing. There’s a cloth cleaning off his legs and around his dick and he might be half hard again. He hears a faint chuckle and a quip about him being an ‘insatiable harlot’ so deduces that he is. And he doesn’t remember anything else. But later he might feel covers being settled over him and strong arms around him and a kiss on the forehead and a whispered ‘I love you’. But the last one might be a memory from what happened nearly a quarter of an hour ago.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You're Amazing (writed by YellowAndVeritablyBonaFide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360579) by [AbigailAppleby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbigailAppleby/pseuds/AbigailAppleby)


End file.
